<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s always been you by the_rainbow_ship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395060">It’s always been you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship'>the_rainbow_ship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But they’re separated, Eddie’s technically still married to Myra, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Swearing, Soulmate AU, no pennywise but there is still amnesia when you move out of derry, soulmate identifying marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie had always had his soulmates name written on his hip bone. There was something about seeing the name ‘Richard’ scrawled in cursive lettering that made Eddie feel proud in his chest. If only he could remember who Richard was. </p><p>Soulmates names only appear on the skin once you’ve fallen in love with them, but Eddie couldn’t remember who his soulmate was.. until he was called back to Derry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s always been you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie had the name etched into his skin ever since he could remember, sat proudly on his right hip. It’s cursive lettering reminding him of the intense love he was supposed to have had for his soulmate once upon a time. Except, that was the problem.. he couldn’t remember being in love with his soulmate. He remembered that he was young when he’d fallen so head over heels, that memory incredibly faint but still there. Though the recipient of that love was a shadow in his mind and the name sat funny on his tongue. </p><p>
  <i>Richard </i>
</p><p>Maybe his soulmate had a nickname that Eddie would use instead, for example, he highly doubted that ‘Richard’ had the name Eddie tattooed onto his own skin, it was likely to say ‘Edward’. </p><p>The trouble is, Eddie was 40 years old now and he could not for the life of him remember Richard. He didn’t think he could live any longer in the predicament he was currently living in either. Eddie Kaspbrak had a wife, Myra, who was almost a Carbon copy of his mother who had died only a few years ago. They seemed to compete over ‘who truly loved Eddie more’ and fought regularly. He had settled for a relationship he thought he deserved because he’d forgotten a love he’d been destined for.</p><p>It was when he had a phone call from Derry, Maine that it came back. Hazily of course, but still much better than the twenty or so years of memory loss. The phone call had been from his old friend Mike, who had remained in Derry allegedly this entire time. They’d all taken a blood oath to return for a get together when they turned forty years old as a way of saying “fuck you world, we’re losers and always will be”. It sounded dumb really, but as kids they were adamant that they wouldn’t forget one another. It was their greatest fear, yet according to Mike everyone who had left had indeed forgotten.</p><p>- - - - - </p><p>Returning to Derry was a real culture shock. Eddie found himself remembering things that he couldn’t remember forgetting. He drove through the small town slowly, relying on muscle memory to navigate through a place that was slowly coming back to him. To his left was the middle school he had gone to with Mike and ‘Big Bill’ who had been his first ever best friend. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that the nickname returned as well as the memory of Bill Denbrough who had been the leader of their friendship group.</p><p>As he continued to drive, he saw the run down block of apartments that Beverly Marsh had lived in. Beverly had been the only girl within the group yet she belonged almost as perfectly as any of the boys. She was strong, passionate and her red hair was perfectly suited to her fiery personality.</p><p>Memories slowly came back to him until he’d gotten to the ‘all you can eat’ Chinese buffet restaurant at the newer corner of the town.<br/>
He told the waiter that he was part of the ‘Hanlon Party for 7 people’ and was taken to the private function room off to the side. He felt relief in his chest at the sight of two of his friends waiting for him. Bill and Mike hugged him earnestly and it had felt like he’d only seen them a few weeks ago rather than a few decades. Stanley walked in next with a huge grin on his face as he approached. He had always been the one who had been the most frightened of them all losing touch. </p><p>Before he knew it, three more ‘Losers’ had entered the function room and Eddie’s breath was taken away as a gong had abruptly sounded. His eyes wide as saucers as he gazed at the man standing in the entrance. His hair was black and obviously hadn’t been brushed in a few days, he obviously hadn’t made an effort to shave his facial hair. The man was staring back at him with his mouth open a little, shock evident on his face as the rest of the room faded away. </p><p>“Hi, Eds” he whispered, triggering some form of muscle memory as Eddie replied before he could stop himself long enough to think.</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” </p><p>The man chuckled, a deep sound that seemed to vibrate from the base of his chest, making Eddie feel like he’d accomplished something.<br/>
The man walked up to him, a grin occupying the majority of his slightly wrinkled skin. The rest of the group chuckling in the background like they expected this very exchange to happen. </p><p>Eddie was enveloped in the single most amazing hug he had ever had. It felt like coming home in a way that returning to Derry had lacked. Eddie’s lungs felt that little extra willing to hold more air, his hands clinging to whatever part of the man he could get to. He couldn’t help but let out an embarrassing sigh when the man cradled his head with one rather large hand.</p><p>“I’ve missed you guys ignoring us” Stan said dryly, before breaking into a loud laugh that seemed to have bubbled up out of nowhere.<br/>
“Especially considering Richie is your best friend, Stan-the-man” Bill laughed along. </p><p>That was it. That was the nickname for ‘Richard’. It was Richie. His soulmate was Richie fucking Tozier. </p><p>They all sat down, Richie sitting between Stan and Eddie the way he would have as kids. They all talked and filled in gaps in their memory. It wasn’t until Eddie had casually mentioned that he was married that he noticed Richie’s love of shots. Stan appeared to have noticed too, a line of apparent concern fixing into place on his forehead. </p><p>The night continued and they all seemed to be having a lot of fun. Richie and Beverly went out for a cigarette when Stan spoke to Eddie. </p><p>“Are you uh... i mean” he stopped, seemingly changing his mind altogether before excusing himself from the table and heading outside to find Richie instead. Eddie couldn’t help but feel confused at the exchange, before forgetting all about it completely when Ben snapped up his attention. Eddie was in the middle of explaining that he was thinking about getting a divorce when Richie walked back inside, Stan and Beverly either side of him when he took a seat at the table. Richie downed even more ‘blow job’ shots before he felt comfortable enough to talk again.</p><p>In the evening, the restaurant played some music that got them all up on their feet. Eddie feeling something akin to a fire in his chest as Richie sang along whilst twirling Stan around. When Stan left the room to take a call from his wife, Richie made his way over to Eddie. He wrapped him up in a makeshift waltz which in no way suited the music. </p><p>“I’ve been a little scared to get close to you again” Richie said out of the blue, holding Eddie as close to his body as he could possibly get him. He let out a sigh as he stroked his thumb idly over Eddie’s cheek.<br/>
“It’s been so long, Eds”.</p><p>Eddie looked up into Richie’s champagne eyes full of wonder, the supernatural pull towards him unmissable. This was his Richie. Except his Richie was pulling away from him, muttering a quiet obscenity to himself as he pulled away. 
“Fuck” Richie hissed, louder this time. Richie paced back and forth for a moment as he hastily ran his fingers through his knotted curls. Before Eddie could think properly, Richie was grabbing his leather jacket and slipping out the front door.</p><p>Blinking in confusion, Eddie looked to the other Losers who remained in the building. All of them seemed to have forgone their own dancing to look over at the commotion. Bev and Stan shared a brief look which irritated him to the core. Richie was <i> his </i> soulmate and yet they knew something he didn’t. </p><p>He exited the building quick enough to see Richie’s taxi driving away. Eddie got into his car and followed closely enough to keep an eye on them. He couldn’t help but relax when he realised Richie’s destination was the Derry Townhouse. The very same place Eddie was staying. </p><p>Eddie parked quickly and threw himself out of the car. He ran up the steps and caught Richie helping himself to the Whiskey behind the makeshift bar. </p><p>“What just happened, Rich?” Eddie said, holding his hands out as if not to spook a wild animal.<br/>
His eyes soft as he noticed the red cheeks and tear tracks down his soulmates cheeks. </p><p>“Eds” Richie said after a moment of silence, his voice full of defeat as he looked to the shorter man opposite him.<br/>
“I knew you were my soulmate since we were kids, Okay? Even when I forgot who exactly you were its like I’d been saving myself for you-“ he downed his whiskey and hissed as it appeared to burn the lining of his throat. He sighed, laughing a single dry laugh that sounded forced if anything.<br/>
“I dunno Eds, hearing that your soulmate is married to someone of the opposite sex is a bit hard to take..” another tear dived down Richie’s cheek as he sniffed.<br/>
“Maybe we were just platonic soulmates and I got it wrong-“ </p><p>“Richard Michael Tozier, shut your goddamn mouth” </p><p>Eddie was angry now. It’s incredible how obvious love is when you’re near it, feeling it when you’ve lived a ‘sheltered’ life to hide from who you are and what you actually want. As soon as he saw Richie again he felt the strong snap of his heart fixing itself in the mere presence of his soulmate. It sounded dumb. In any other world, two people who hadn’t seen each other in decades couldn’t be in love; but these weren’t just any two people.<br/>
These were Richard Tozier and Edward Kaspbrak. </p><p>“I’m not having this pity parade okay? We’re not platonic in the slightest and i’m not even straight. I just figured i’d never see you again and I settled for a replica of my mother because I thought i’d let you go.” </p><p>“You married your mother because you couldn’t have me?” Richie laughed, giving up his anxious facade in favour of laughing at Eddie’s admission.<br/>
“That’s fucked up, babe”. </p><p>They both laughed, slowly dying down as they gravitated towards one another. Eddie smiled, feeling calmer instantly now Richie was making jokes again. </p><p>“Will you kiss me now? I think i’m long overdue” Eddie smiled, leaning into Richie without being able to stop himself. Their lips met half way.<br/>
It felt like Eddie had finally started to breath for himself, his lungs fluttering in his chest as he moved closer to hold Richie properly in his arms. </p><p>When they pulled away, Richie moved the neckline of his shirt to reveal his tattoo. A neat cursive font lay over the left side of his chest. Over his heart.<br/>
The name “Edward” kissing his skin as “Kaspbrak” was written messily beside it in what appeared to be permanent marker. It looked days old which was strange to him, but it made his heart squeeze in his chest.</p><p>Richie smiled.<br/>
“I wrote your surname back when we were kids in pen because I had no doubt it was you”. He planted a single kiss to Eddie’s lips once more.<br/>
“It’s always been you, Eds. Even when I couldn’t place you. I wrote your surname beside my soul mark daily” he had a pink blush ghosting over his cheeks as Eddie watched him in awe. </p><p>“Thank you for waiting for me, Rich” </p><p>“I’m sorry you basically married your mom because you forgot me”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>